Darkness returns
by Tazwalker
Summary: Did you really think Mac died? Really? Come on now, like the bad guys really die that easily? Nope. So here is how the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Under the merciless sun of the Utah-Desert, he made his way over sticks and stones back to his home. Actually, not really his home but the place he spend a great amount of his life in. The place that changed him to what he was right here and now. A half-dead, sunburned, addicted to meth, up-to-no-good SOB. Overalls hanging around his hip, broad shoulders and torso covered by a dirty and bloody wife-beater, he cursed under his breath, lips chapped. Overall, he was a mess and it was a miracle he was still alive. With an evil smirk, he thought how much like a movie this was. The bad guys never really died. Especially if no one made sure they're gone for good. And his little brother surely had not checked. No, had been busy with his toy. Fucking prick.

Knowing his way around the desert like no one else, he managed to get to the cave. Stumbleing inside, he braced himself on the cold stone-walls. Time to get what he needed. And that wasn't just simply water. Sitting down on a dirty matress, he downed a bottle of the stuff anyway and added some meth right after it. Time to gather some strength and mull this bitch over. Daddy-dearest hadn't come looking for him. Big fucking shock. Probably too busy watching Devon and the Luna Mesa. Then again, no need to come back to the cave for him, all the meth had been taken out the police station and who the fuck knew where Walter had stored it. So until the stash was done, the cave was uninteresting. And even after that, who'd been taking over the job? No-fucking-one! Daddy needed him. But without a little payback, he wouldn't get his first-born back. And golden boy would get what he deserved.

Eyes roaming around the cave, he thought about all the shit had started and how it all had been boiled down to this. Yeah, fucking A. Fuck what Walter says, Devon's gonna pay. Trouble was, with all 'em kids gone, there'd be a shitload of cops all over the place soon. And real cops, not some stuttering, cow-fucking idiots.

That's what you get for doing what's right. Helping your fucking family. Hell, how the fuck did he even know how to spell that shit? Hadn't been worth a damn. Yet. That was something he had to change, now, hadn't he?!

Opening a bottle of Jack, Mac made himself comfortable and enjoyed the high as well as the booze. In his mind, a plan started to form.

Absently polishing a glass, Walter stood behind the counter, his eyes focused on the outside and view behind the window. In one of this rooms, there he was. His youngest son. And the girl. Oh, how their mother would scream. He still dreamt about her every night. She had been the one for him. Probably turning in her grave now. Poor woman. Mac's mother on the other hand…fine woman too, yeah, but nowhere near…ah damn. But there was only so much to do about the whole situation and whatever would make his youngest happy would make him happy as well. Being very well aware about the fact that the fuck-up seemed to be in the genes he passed on, Walter thought of his other son. Mac. According to Devon, he was dead. Gone. No more. And didn't that make Walter's old heart hurt. Because Devon was wrong. Walter didn't have a favorite son. He felt bad for not being there for Devon. He wanted to give him all he wished for. But Mac… He had been the one being there for the past years. The business Walter was rolling only did so because of him. The road into hell Mac had stepped on was one persons fault and one persons alone. In the aftermath, Walter questioned how cruel he had been sending is son into that cave. Truth was, Mac had been up for it. Even before the meth he hadn't been 'normal', so to speak.

The meth surely had changed him but his cunning and cruel ways had only intensified. And he always held his word. A rare thing these days. Profen by his actions taken to sort out Devon's mess. And now he was gone. Putting the extremly shiny glass on the counter, Walter told himself to get a fucking grip. Things were they way they were. No changing that. No going back. Time to move on. If only he could make Devon see. Sure, he helped out in the bar but about every 30 minutes, he went over to the room, checking on Reggie. The girl was beyond broken. Apathic, out of tears. She ate, she was breathing. Didn't try to run anymore. Did as she was told. And Devon treated her like a little doll.

Grunting, Walter made his way outside when he saw a car arriving. To early for the daily fuckers to come around. Must be guests. But they just gased up and went on. Great, more fucking time to think about how stop his business from falling apart. The stash only would hold for so long. Mac had been the one knowing all the shit. It had been a long time since Walter had even been inside that god forsaken cave. Maybe he could train Devon. Looking over to the rooms again, he corrected himself. Nope. Son-dearest was way to much occupied for that. Shit.

Turning to get back inside the bar, he witnessed two things happening at the same time. Two big black cars screaming government or somekind of bullshit entered the large parking space while a person came around the corner of the wooden bar-front. Both was a surprise. Only one was a nice one.


	2. Chapter 2

And thanks to my sunshine Linda, Chapter two! Don't be surprised, change of POV!

* * *

No fuckin' clue how I had made it back to my rotten place. Comin' through the lame excuse for a front-door, I had to brace myself on the wall. That bitche really had messed me up. Damn, shoulda killed her again for this shit. Kickin' my boots off my feet, the overalls slipped down my ankles and I kicked 'em off as well. Dirty shirt went over my shoulders and damn, my shoulder cracked when I stretched my arms over my head. Did I really get fuckin' dizzy? Rage boiled through me and I felt the strong urge punch the wall. Said, done. Fuck. But the blood made an interesting contrast on the spider-doodle on the wall. Gotta remember this.

The old light-bulb in the bathroom flickered like a bitch, so my reflection in the remnants of the mirror looked even more creepy. Shit, I felt awful. The faint yellow light didn't even light up the room enough to see my damn hands infront my eyes but fuck it, I needed a shower. An d as usual, the warm water didn't work. Only then it fuckin' did! Watching the dirty water disappear into the drain, I just let the it flow down by body and shit, the bruises where everywhere. Somebody's gonna pay for that. Why? Somebody always does.

As I just stood there, water flowing down my body, I went over my plan again. Damn, this was a piece of fuckin' genius. Call me Einstein. Only, the fucker was even more ugly than me. Ah, shit, blood-clots wouldn't come off me so I actually had to bother with soap! Scrubbing the shit of my body, the it actually stung. The color of the water changed from dark red into light red and I was good to go. Where the fuck was my stuff?

Couldn't have been more than two days after the whole shit went down. Safest bet was that Devon kept his toy near the Luna Mesa. Meant that Walter could keep an eye on him. I mean, come on, he knew that the fucker couldn't take care of shit in the first place. Otherwise he wouldn't have send me on clean-up detail. Really now, not being able to keep that lil' bitch inside the house so she could come back to the cave? How incapable was the guy anyway? So yeah, food sounded about good. Stuffin' my face, I had to smirk at myself. Oh yeah. Sweet tight-ass Regina would be outta it by now. Easy goin' there. Like hell Walter'd get more involved in this. No fuckin' way.

The sun was already well on its way back to burn the ugly face of this rottin' place when I got out again and on my way to see daddy. And whaddays know, my collection of rusting metal with an engine was still there. Nice. One thing that worked. In fact, other stuff worked too. Cos right when I was about to fall into daddy's welcomin' arms, the fuckin' feds arrived. You know what the dude from A-Team always said?


	3. Chapter 3

watch for changing POV. thanks and enjoy.

* * *

The feds had left the Luna Mesa long when I finally got around to get me some Jack. Christ on a crutch, what idiots. Kids lost in the desert blah blah blah Kid without a head, rest not found blah blah blah Dude gutted by a maniac blah blah blah two still missing blah blah blah. All of the 'where have you been on day x, have you seen them, can anyone verify this' didn't take them anywhere. Those who knew where either dead or knew they would be if they talked. No worries there. Per-fuckin'-fect.

All the time, Walter had played along just fine. Even tho he'd been stunned when he saw me, no one would ever guess. Now with everybody gone, he came around the table I was sitting on and put a hand on my shoulder. Without another word, he went back behind the bar. Stupid fuckin' bar. Sides the damn booze, this place was useless as fuck. Whatever. "Where's Devon?" I asked when I downed my drink. "Leave 'em alone." "She still alive?" I barked a laugh. Good. "Son, we're already in deep shit. No need to make it worse" I exploded. The chair I sat one went over and the table I punched almost broke "AND WHO'S FUCKIN' FAULT IS IT? Not mine, DAD." Very deliberately, I made the last word sound like an insult. "Your lil' golden boy fucked it all up. AGAIN. Cos of that dumb chick. AGAIN. And what for? A nice fuck? Yeah, worth dying for, isn't it"

RCRCRCMACRCRC

Mac left to only god knows where. Walter's eyes didn't leave his eldest son until he was outta sight. When his eye sight came back to the little rooms across the bar, he swore he could see somebody inside even though the drapes where pulled.

But Walter was right. Devon has been lurking and watching, praying and sweating. Luckily the feds hadn't conducted a full search. It was about time he got her away from her. Actually, he had wanted to do that the day before but Walter had talked him out of it. Especially when Dev had mentioned the cave as possible destination. Cos even with the local cops and their files gone, chances where that there still was a hint about it all somewhere. But where to take Regina.

Turning his head, he found her on the bed, facing the wall, eyes empty. Her skin was pale but clean, her eyes empty. Slowly, he approached her and put himself beside her. Not a flinch came from her. The tips of his fingers soothing the side of her arm and her bare torso he whispered softly to her "I'm gonna get you out of here. He won't hurt you anymore. No, I won't let Mac get to you..."

He talked on and on, not sure if Regina even heard him cos she didn't react in any way. That worried him a little. But she'd come around soon enough. After all this horror, she just needed some time to recover, is all.

Truth was, Regina was in there. Very much there. Shut in, safe and sound, behind a wall that had come out of nowhere, she heard it all. Felt it all. Like she was the third person in the room. Her, but not really her. And it was what had kept her alive for now. The others may have called her weak before and yes, she had felt weak herself. But she had survived. Knowing it all now, she knew she never had a chance. So all she could do now was wait. And when Devon whispered the name, her neurons started firing. But not out of fear. At least not for herself. The name of the man that had hurt her in the past. The monster that had killed her friends. The person she now was not afraid of anymore. Her real nightmare lay right beside her. And after all what had happened, she was sure that the old saying applied here very well 'My enemies enemy is my friend" Only, could she do that to Devon? Time would tell. Cos for sure, he'd come. Mac,


	4. Chapter 4

Settin' the godforsaken cave back up didn't take much time, so here i sat, bottle of beer in my hands, shit in my body, my leg twitching in a nervous gesture. The fuck?! Over the last 3 days I had some fuckin' good fun playing with this lil' brother of mine. When I came back from work to the Luna Mesa in the evenin' , he almost lost his shit. Jeez, what a picture! Still laughin' 'bout it! His eyes almost popped outta that useless skull of his. Never knew a person could be so white. Ha. Bet he's still chewin' his nails tryin' to figure out what's going on. Hadn't even talked to me.

Duh, the fuck did I do? They say playing with the paper-shit on a beer-bottle means sumthin' 'bout sexual frustation. Right. Got an itch? Go get a knife. So I left the cave to get some

MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC

His heart beating up into his throat, Devon tried to call his last remaining strength as he stepped outta his car and moved through the sand towards hell's gate. Ever since he had seen Mac in the Luna Mesa, he couldn't find rest. Couldn't be with Reggi without thinking about Mac. No, he had to settle this. Had to know. Occupied with these thoughts, he didn't realize his target was close. To close. Bam! Mac ran into Devon on his way out of the gave. "Look who found his way home!" Mac's voiced mocked happyness while he shoved Devon back. In his calm and collected way, still thinking he had the upper hand, Devon faced his brother.

"Shoulda known you wouldn't go down like this" "Yeah? Do ya? Funny, thinkin' ya left me outta there, next to this rottin' bitch of ya's" Mac smirked down at the slightly shorter man, his fould teeth showing clear. "She never was mine" Cocking an eyebrow, Devon lowered his voice. "Reggi is. And you leave her alone" Mac laughed at the slight threat Dev tried to fit into those words. "Whatcha gonna do? Huh? Kill me?" Roaring a laughter, he pushed Devon aside and went to his truck. Wheeling around in the middle of a step, he extended a forefinger to point at Devon and walked backwards for 3 steps while saying "Don'tcha dare getting' into my way again, lil' brother. Ya won't survive this" And bam, the car door shut and Devon was left alone in the desert of Utah, back at the place where everything had started.

Perfect! That what was went through Mac's mind on his way back into the little shithole called civilization. He knew that Devon had to run errands for Walter today and it was a safe bet that this visit was a "before I run out of fucks to give"- thing. Meaning: Devon would be gone for some time.

No need to be sneaky about this. He parked right infront the house and went straight for the room he knew Reggi was in.

MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC

Closing the door behind me silently, I leaned against it and just watched. Regina sat on the bed, her face hollow, her eyes empty. Big shirt and panties. Aside from markings on her wrist where she had been bound, she looked unharmed. Physically at least. But given that she didn't react, just looked at me, I knew she was done. "Be seein' ya, 'memba?" my voice was low. I liked what I saw. Her nice blonde hair was clean and brushed. Bet the lil' fucker treated her like a doll.

There was almost no reaction on her face. Just a little flinch when she realized it was me. But she still only faced the floor. I went over to the bed and set down next to her. Uhg, and I thought my dirty ol' matress in the cave smelled bad? The fuck was this shit? Slowly, I let the tips of my fingers travel up her spine while I leaned in to whisper into her ear "Havin' fun with my lil' bro, huh? Lookin' good, Regina" Delibertaly calling her by her full name, I let my fingers slip into her hair. No reaction. "Actually, ya look like shit. Wanna get outta here?" I gave her a second to reply. No answer. "Shame" Strocking her cheeky, I pulled her head to me on her chin, starting into those eyes before simply letting go and backing up.

Back in my truck, I stared at the unlocked door for a second. No, this wouldn't take to long.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, watch out for chaning POV. tried to make them "visible" to avoid confusion. going deeper into this, i find myself struggeling with the different situations people are in (just not with mac, go me!) so, R&R, please?

* * *

Regina still sat on the bed silently, no visible movements, no visible brain-activity at all. Truth was, her body deaf and numb, didn't really belong to her. Yet, somewhere inside, everything seemed to hurt. Same with her mind. Nothing was in it. But ever since Mac had been in this room, ever since she heard his voice and felt his touche, her mind was dizzy. She didn't remember how long she'd been in here and how many times Devon had come to her. His words, soothing but dangerous, she didn't even hear them. Just what they meant. He was sick. Obsessed. Thought she was his. But even if he always had a knife with him, he'd never hurt her. Not like this anyway. No, he took real good care of her. Even applied some stuff to her wrists.

He trusted her enough to not tie her to the bed anymore. That was very nice of him because she had felt very uncomfortable asking him to take her to the bathroom. Now she even could move around. And the way he smiled at her whenever he came back and she was still her. Oh he was nice to her. She got the food she needed. Not necessarily what she wanted cos she might get fat. Totally understandable, how could he love her if she became a fat whale. No, all way good. Until now. Until Mac had come back. Wait a minute. Had she really seen him? He died, right? She had seen him fall. On the ground. Dead. Next to her friend…what's her name again?

A big buzz went through her head and pain, actual, physical pain inside made her feeling sick. Bone-breaking, hard-core, it went down her spine, running through every nerve to the very end. Unable to scream or make any other sound, she curled up into a ball and somehow managed to vomit off the bed. Now her body started shaking and cold sweat broke out. After a very long time, she dozed off. The last word she remembered running though her mind was "out"

MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC

Smiling to myself, I got outta my damn truck and went for the police station. Heard already that they'd found new pricks to take over for those ol' fuckers. And whaddays know, the feds where here as well. Got inside and damn, what a chaos. There was pictures of my "friends" on the wall, a map with a search-grip, blablabla. "May I help you?" an offical-lookin' fucker asked. "Yeah. Heard ya lookin' for those kids. Saw 'em a few days back. Thought better tell ya" The way the dude eyed me made me wanna slap his face but nah, couldn't. "We're glad for anything. Come with me please"

Came back with him and damn, didn't I know that table? The floor was clean. Should ask em how they got the blood away. "So, Mr…?" "Mac. Just Mac" "Ok..Mac. What can you tell us?" The suit got himself a fancy pen and paper, waitin' for me to start talkin'. "Can't really remember the day but I saw 'em at the Luna Mesa the other day. Know Devon and his sister from before. They used to come here as kids with their parents. Last I saw all four of 'em, they wanted to go out on a hike" That got the suits attention. "Do you happen to know where they wanted to go" I nodded, tryin' not to smile. Knew my teeth would give me away. "Sure. Can show you the map" "Please" he motioned for me to do so and I pointed at the map.

Within minutes, all the hens were going nuts, now that they had a lead. In fact, I showed 'em the spot where they really went on a hike before. Still, this was good and tell ya what, they actually took my offer to help 'em. "Since I know my way around here" When I got back into my truck, drivin' along a shitload of black cars and cops, I mused to myself how well that went. Almost to easy. Slightly chewing on the bottom of my smoke, I thought about how to get 'em on the "right track"

MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC

Back at the Luna Mesa, Devon was unaware of all around him. His mind was solely focused on his girl. After running his errands, he stoped by Walter and when he saw that there wasn't much work to do, he went straight across the small space between the buildings and inside. What he saw kinds shocked him. "Reggy, are you ok? What's going on?" He hurried over and softly stroked her arm. Opening her eyes, she looked at him for the first time in days. "I felt sick. I'm sorry…so sorry…" "it's ok. No problem" Cleaning up the mess on the floor, he watched her with worried eyes. After he was done, he sat down on the bed next to her, offering her a bottle of water. "Here. Drink. You will feel better" She declined, however, and Devon did not like that. Not one bit. Grabbing her on the shoulder, he rolled her on her back, digging his nails into her skin. "You will drink"

When he forced the water down her throat, he still looked worried about her. She didn't understand it. Not at all. Coughing up some, she whispered. "Please. I'll have some later. My stomache doesn't feel good right now…" To her surprise, he nodded and put the bottle away. Spreading out next to her, he leaned his head on his one arm while petting her belly with his other. "See, Reggy, just talk to me. Everything's gonna be ok. I just want you to be ok…" His head came closer to hers and he placed soft kisses on her cheek. Tensing, Reggy felt herself going numb again.

He roled himself onto her, trailing soft kisses on her neckline. Oh, how sweet she smelled. How good she tasted. But again, she didn't move under him. After all the crying and shaking over the first days, she now was always calm. No, not calm. Not there. Kinda made him said but he was sure that soon enough, she'd come around to see what real love was all about. So he went on, knowing it was nice for her too.


	6. Chapter 6

After about three hours of back and forth, helpin' those idiots called cops, I finally managed to push them into the right direction. "Are you sure they came this way?" one of them asked "Told ya, I dunno. People get lost in this desert all the fuckin' time. Would be easier if you guys had a helicopter or shit like that." The cop snorted annoyed "Tried to get one. To expensive" But haulin' a shitload of cop around the desert was better? Right. At least we were makin' 'progress'. Damn cadaver dogs picked something up and ran off. Everybody followed and soon enough, they found the corpse. I was ushered to stay back and wait.

The madness raging around me was totally off charts. Lit me a smoke and waited. More then once, when a dude rushed by, I asked if I could go. Work and shit. I also asked about whom they had found. Not that I knew. "Mac, can you do us a favour?" the big fucker from earlier asked at some point. Nodding, I followed him. "This is gonna be a little disturbing but you might be able to identify the body for now" Said body had already been put onto one of these emergency beds and was covered up. Yet the big boobs were a good indication. "G'ahead" I told the dude and the sheet was pulled from her head. "Yup. Terra, I think was her name" "IS her name" a female coroner in a white coverall corrected and pulled the sheet back over the face with what would be described as tender care.

Right. As if that bitch still cared about that. She got rolled away and the official fucker turned to me "Thank you very much Mac. We gonna take it from here. And if your boss gives you shit, let me know" Holdin' out his hand, I didn't shake it. Instead, I lit another ciggi and mumbled around it while I left "No problem"

The guys around went apeshit crazy, the so called search-grid got enlarged, more dogs bla bla bla. They'd find whatever-his-name-is-i-gutted-you-that's-all-i-nee d-to-know soon enough and all hell would break loose. Smirkin' to myself, I took a lil' hit from my pocket and went to my place. It was only at that time when I realized that the cops clearly had missed the house. Damn, the fuck did those bastards do all day? Hadn't even figured out where golden boy and his entourage had stayed. Oh, this was good. Real good. By the time the sun had set, I was ready.

Knew my way around here anyway and you bet they wouldn't find a fuckin' hint anywhere. Over at the old shithole, my eyes roaming round the house, I had to laugh. Tanned boys head still where I put it and still lookin' totally surprised. Fucker. I kicked the head on the pole and went around once. Back at the door, takin' matches outta my pocket, I lit one and let it drop. The gas-line I had drawn through the rooms lit up like fuckin' dominoes fell.

Sure as fuck the cops would know it was arson. Let 'em figure this bitch out.

Now, after all that hard work, I told myself I deserved a drink. And a good fuck. Maybe that coroner bitch hung out at Walter's.

MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC MACRC

Detective Darabont along with the FBI guys Basset and Green stood in safe distance until the fire-fighters had put out the fire. When the word of a fire had reached them, nobody thought much about it until one them overheard one of the locals saying that this used to be the house Devon and Regina's family owned. Furious about this fuck up by the police, Basset and Green had been shouting at everybody and Darabont almost had to separate the guys when they went face to face at each other. Not a good time to beat the living shit out of each other. Now, with their heads having cooled off a little, they could try and piece this puzzle together. Four missing young adults, two of them dead. Oh yes, they had found Tom. And boy, that had been bad. Someone had gutted him and draped them very nicely over the rock. Darabont had found himself reminded of a cobweb.

Walking inside what was left of the house, the blue overcoat for the shoes making weird noises with each step, the three men inspected the scene along with some forensic guys. And it didn't take long to find stuff. It was arson. Fact. The head they had found had no body. Fact. The young people had stayed here. Fact. This was starting to become the weirdest thing ever. Back outside, Green cleaned his nails of invisible dirt and Basset brushed dirt from his expensive as fuck Armani suit. "What do you think we are dealing with?" Darabont asked with his pipe in his mouth.

After all, he was just a cop. Let those nitwits feel like they were in charge. Truth was, the local cops would do what Darabont said in a heartbeat. No one liked those FBI guys. Still focused on his nails, his forehead in a frown, Green babbled first "The three bodies so far point to something personal. Gutted, decapitated, pushed over a cliff. Also, the woman showed signs of beatings. Now, the house has burnt down. It would be to much of a coincidence. No, someone knows we are here and is trying to get rid of evidence. I say, the killer is still around. And watching us."

Darabont nodded. Ok, Captain Obvious was on the same page. Basset took over. "It is to early to make assumptions but given that they barely knew anyone around here, chances are that this is a crime of passion. Personal, as Green pointed out. But who? And why?" Trailing off, Basset stared over to the house.

"Devon" that caught both mens attention. "What?" Green asked. "Devon. He could be it. See, locals told be about that bad accident years ago, when the parents got killed. When they returned mere weeks ago, Devon was totally protective about his sister. No one was allowed near her. People noticed it. He basically shoved Harley off her." Both Agents knew that Harley was one of the cops missing. Obviously, both suits didn't buy the story but Darabont was sure. They wouldn't find a body. At least not Devon's.


	7. Chapter 7

After the big fire, the cops in town went crazy and Walter reacted just as I thought he would. Neither Devon nor Regina could be allowed to be found and havin' em both in the rooms near the Luna Mesa was just a shitty idea to begin with. But hey, nobody ever listens to good ol' Mac. Now they had too. And who was up with getting' em away? Sure, me. Who else to clean up lil' fuckers mess. So I had the honor to get my truck over to the room, loaded with tools to get "some repairs" done, while Regina and Devon stayed hidden in the little bathroom. Of course I made a big show outta it, cos why not havin' my fun with it.

So whenever one of 'em stupid fuckers rushed by to get a drink in the bar or some passerby just stopped for gas, I made sure to loudly say hi, throwing stuff in the back of my truck, getting' it out, hell, I even once asked some dude for help with getting the old bed out cos it's "so damn heavy". Inside I was laughin' my ass off cos surely lil' brother and his toy were shaking like jelly back in there. And temptation even took that game a bit farther when one of em' young pussies made her way by on a bike and I invited her in for some "private lesson". Damn shame she didn't say yes.

Occasionally I checked on the two of them. The third time I did that, I closed the bathroom door behind me and stood with my back to the door. Regina was awake but was gagged while Devon had her in his arms, both sitting next to the dirty bathtub, cornered in by the toilet. Regina's face was wet from tears, her eyes clear this time. Fully aware. She knew who I was and what was going on. She remembered, of course. Question was, just how much did she remember. The way she clutched to Devon, who had his arms across her chest while she wrapped her fingers around his. "How are ya holin' up in here? Looks cosy?" I flashed my disgusting smile and watched Regina shiver in Devon's arms. "Get to work, Mac. We gotta get outta here and fast!" "Cool down! Got it all planed out. And unlike the last time, I ain't got nobody fuckin' with my plan" I growled at him, took a hit from my pocket and went back into the room. Just to run straight into Walter.

"Whatcha doin' back there, Mac. Get this stuff goin' so we can get em' out!" He glared at me but kept his voice down. "On it. Obviously. Ya gunna tell 'em that I can't get em outta there together or want me to do that too? Ain't wanna be here when the lil' prince gets the news of his toy travelling without him." I slightly laughed and went back to work. "Mac" Walter said. I just went on workin' but then he called my name again "Mac" He sounded...weird. So I turned facin' him. He visibly swallowed and wet his lips before he went on "Look, son. I know it looks like ya always just getting' the shitty parts. I know this. And I never forget. NEVER." His eyes bore into mine as he wanted for me to really here him. Shruggin', I went back to work and heard Walter goin' back to the bathroom.

Part of me was a lil' surprised. But then again, he wasn't stupid. The whole meth-lab shit had been his idea and he built the network. Course, without me, he'd have nothin' at all. Good to know he knew. And never forgot.

Walter went to tell his other son about the travel plans and of course, the reaction wasn't a good one. Regina just started spilling more water while Devon went batshit crazy. Which was kinda funny given the fact that he tried to keep his voice down and tried to comfort Regina, who was digging her nails into his arms. "Dad, you can't possible expect me to leave her alone with MAC!" he spat out his brother's name like a curses. "It is how it is, son. Can't getcha both outta here at the same time. So it's her first and you after. Devon, think. Mac is right. Leave this to him" Walter tried to persuade him youngest, who was very well aware about the truth of these words. He just couldn't accept it.

Regina, for her part, was aware that she had the choice between the devil and the deep blue sea. Being alone with Mac or being alone with Devon. At least Devon was nice to her. Or was he? Softening her grip on Devon's arms, she focused on the inside, trying to calm down. Every since Mac had paid her a visit, her mind came back more and more. This was good. Just as Devon was. No, wait. In that second, he softly patted her arm and her body relaxed, knowing she was safe. But her heart told her something else. This was not right. Realizing the men were still talking, she cursed herself for not being able to pay attention cos surely some important info had just changed hands. But then again, what could she possibly do? She was trapped, doomed to stay here forever. There was no way out. Or was there? A little bit of what used to be the real Regina, that had been lost for so long, a long time ago, stirred inside her.

After Devon and Walter had settled their little chit-chat, I got the ok and went to get Regina. Had parked my truck with the back facin' the door, as close as I could. Now or never. I knocked on the door and to my surprise, Devon pushed her outside right away. "In there" A big wooden box stood on the floor. I'd have some trouble getting' it on the truck but i'd manage. When Regina saw the black hole, her face showed hints of defiance but Devon quickly shushed her "Get inside. This is the only way to get you to safety. No one will harm you" He stared at me while saying this in a warnin' while his hands cupped her face. She nodded and climbed in. Damn, she was under his fuckin' spell for sure. Closin' the top, I started to drag the thing to the door while Devon got back into the bathroom. But before he closed it, he blew a low whistle. Lookin' over, I got another look which I presumed to be somekind of death-warnin'. Yeah, right. Like he could kill anything else but a fuckin' fly. Walter helped getting' the box into the truck and for some reasons I didn't understand, he clapped me on the shoulder. Things were getting' weird. But they had no idea I thought as I put the truck into drive and went off with my precious freight.

Unaware of all these things, the police and the FBI did a house to house search. Which proofed to be difficult and left Darabont frustrated. The locals were somehow unhelpful and defiant. But he was sure the clue he needed to solve the murder of those two kids and the disappearance of the other two was somewhere around here. He just had to be careful finding them. Whoever killed that blonde kid was a monster. Not right in the head. But that was not entirely true. Usually, killers proofed to have a very high IQ or at least some very goods skills given that they were able to not only commit these crimes and hide them, but stay hidden themselves. And whatever this town knew, nobody would talk. It was always like this in the little backwoods communities. There was only one person around here actually trying to help. And Darabont decided it was time to call upon that help again. Remembering what the guy said, he made his way to the usual hangout. If he wasn't there yet, he surely would be soon.


	8. Chapter 8

The original plan was to get Regina to my house and hide her in the basement. But I quickly talked them outta this shit. Imagine my dear cop-friends would come 'round and stumbled over her and golden boy! Nah, no deal. So the only other place we could think of was the one place I never wanted them in again. The fuckin' cave. Almost lost my mind there and the little that was left of it was poisoned by meth. I've always been aware of how that shit had changed me, no need to tell me. Fuckin' so called friends. Well, no changin' that I thought while I scratched the black spots across my chest.

While I drove to the familiar way out to the cave, I used that little left-over of grey matter in my brain to think about my next step with Regina. This was the chance for sure. I just had to be careful with what I did and what I said. Shoulda gotten myself some fun last night to get some frustration off, tho. Felt a bit...well...uneasy. Nothin' to do about it now. I reached the cave and got outta the truck. Wouldn't drag that stupid box inside now, tho. Instead I climbed on the truck bed and opened it. Let the bitch walk herself. "Get out" She squinted into the sun as she stuck her head out. Confused and clearly in search of something, or rather someone, she looked around. "Devon's not here yet. Take that fuckin' gag outta your mouth and talk. And get outta that thing, I won't carry you. No need to tell ya what's happenin' when you try shit."

Awkwardly, she stumbled outta the box and crouch-walked over to the edge. Bein' the gentleman I am, I held out my arms to give a lift. An eyebrow up, I waited while she just looked at me confused. Had enough of this shit already, I reached for her gag and she stumbled back, fallin' onto her tiny ass. "Dammit, bitch. Come on!" I grabbed the gag and pulled it outta her mouth and then dragged her off the truck. Pushin' her infront of me, I made sure to watch her every step. With tense shoulders and uncertain legs, she moved towards the entrance. Suddenly she stopped. I almost didn't her her when she said "I don't wanna go in there" "Don't have a choice, Regina" I made sure to pronounce her name really hard. Slowly, she turned, her arms now wrapped around herself. "Why?" "To hide you. Golden boy will come soon. Happy couple reunited" The sarcasm in my words or just the words itself made her wince. "Why can't I stay in the hotel?" "Cops lookin' for ya. And for your sweetheart" Took a smoke outta my pocket, lit it and gestured towards the entrance "Don't make me drag you in there. Dev's gunna hate me if I damage his toy. Even more" Laughed a little and saw her shudder.

But she turned and walked on. Made sure to follow her close by. Pretty sure she felt my breath in her neck. That kinda amused me. Stumbling over rocks, I didn't need to tell her where to go, she knew the way pretty well by now. We reached the main cave and she stopped. She looked around, the hairs on her body standing up everywhere. "Go on" I pushed her into the back "over there to the left. Ain't gunna have ya right next to all the shit" Yeah, in a little other cave I had set up the dirty mattress and some supplies. She walked in and looked around. Turning, she measured the whole place wide-eyed. "No bathroom" I just glared at her and she got the hint. "I'm supposed to tie ya up, ya know" Her eyes widened even more and she backed up. Her whole body language pleaded for mercy. Hunched shoulders, slightly bowed forward, head a little down. "Please..." she whispered. With two big steps I was at her, grabbing her chin and forcin' her to look at me. "Please what, Regina? YOU and DEVON are the reason my life is such a fuck up. Why the fuck should I be nice to you?" Pattin' her cheek with my fingers, I watched her shiver and tear up. Damn, her skin was soft and despite it all, she was still pretty. And her brain behind her eyes was workin'. Again. Finally.

Feeling his fingers on her face, remembering all the pain he had caused her, Regina's brain snapped back into action. She felt warmth flood through her numb body, became aware of a toe-nail that had ingrown, felt her head being a bit dizzy, the dry, warm air around here. Smelled the dust from the cave and the remnants of meth. And she saw him. Staring at here, waiting, calculating, enjoying it. She took a deep breath "Yes, I do wanna get out of here" Surprised how her own voice sounded, strong and with purpose she went on "You said that to me for a reason. So, what is the deal" Her determination crept into her face as she waited for him to answer.

A grin replaced the hard lines on his face. "Ya wanna get away. I'm in for payback. Dun give a shit if you die, just to be clear. Just gunna be more fun" Removing his hand from her face, he took a step back, For some time, none of them spoke. Her brain was running crazy. Surely, Mac had something planned. And he didn't really need her for it. But it would make things easier for sure. "We can't hurt him. Please...we can't" Again, her eyes lost water and Mac groaned in aggression and annoyance. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he shook her and her arms hurt from the pressure "Dammit! Are ya really such a stupid bitch?!" His voice became a hissing menace "Either way, I'ma gunna get what I want" He placed a rough kiss on her mouth, laughed and turned to go. "If ya ain't here when golden boy and I get back, better pray for a quick end" He called over his shoulder.

I was almost back in the car when I heard her following behind. "Mac, wait..."


	9. Chapter 9

When Mac finally got back to the Luna Mesa, Darabont was waiting for him. Climbing out of the truck, he nodded a greeting and the cop walked over. "Hi, Mac. I was wondering if could bother you again" Mac just gave a short and hard nod but said "Ain't got a whole lotta time. Gotta get that room fixed" He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Right. Not gonna take long. Listen, you probably heard about that house that burned down. Turned out it was the house where the kids stayed." Faking surprise, Mac interrupted the cop "Really? Didn't know that" "Yeah, I figured as much. Seems like nobody knew. Thing is, to get there, they had to drive by your house. Is there any chance that you've seen something that struck you as odd?"

Mac's face became a mask of concetration but after a while, when Darabont was about to say something, Mac spoke up "My dog disappeared, that's all odd there is. Durin' the day I'm not usually home and when I was, never seen anything." "Ok. Thank you" It was obvious that the cop something more to say "What?" Mac asked a little impatient. Darabont beat around the bush a bit before he said "The locals don't really like us, which I get. But we need some help to find our way around. I know you did a lot already but..." Cutting him off, Mac was slightly unfriendly now too "When I got the fuckin' time. Gotta work too, ya know. Means, yeah, gunna help ya again but I can't come runnin' like some dog" "Yes, yeah, sure. Thank you. I'll be in touch"

Darabont turned and walked away. Sure as hell, Mac wasn't the best company

After the Cop had left, I finally got around to take care of my 'precious' freight. I felt Walter's eyes on my back as I went to the room, dragging' the fuckin' big wooden box once again. Entered the bathroom and BOOOOMM. Devon was on my and in my face, pushin' me into the wall. "What did you do to her, Mac?" I just glared at him, an eyebrow up. "Stop fuckin' around. Why did you take that long?" Slowly, barely able to control my anger, I pushed him back and pronounced each word with care "She's fuckin' fine. In the cave. Cops everywhere. Do the math, dumb-ass." I felt my lips quiver and Devon took the hint. "She better be" he growled before he got his ass into the box.

This time Walter didn't come around to help drag the thing around and it was just fine. So I took my good time with it and made sure to bump the thing whenever I could. Sure enough, I made sure the ride was a bumpy one. Didn't use as many tension belts as before so which each turn I took, the box slightly slide from one side of the bed to the other. And we needed some more time of course. After all, a man's gotta eat and Tracy's sandwiches where a lot better then ol' Walter's burgers. And her ass was a fine piece too. But when I finally stopped infront the damn cave, I already heard lil bro yellin' inside the thing. I just opened the clasp and he pulled a Jack in the box. "About time" He was sweaty, his hair stickin' to his head, clothes soaked. Stumblin' off the truck, his knees gave in ever so slightly and he straggled for the entrance.

I followed him in safe distance, a ciggi between my lips and mentally leanin' back for the show to happen. And not to soon, he bee-lined for the place I dropped Regina off. He turned instantly, his eyes poppin' outta his head "Where the fuck is she?" "What? Did the bitch bail? Told her what would happen?" Damn, I shoulda been an actor.


End file.
